1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light fixture systems. More specifically, the invention is a metal frame that fits a conventional ceiling grid. The frame raises the height of the light fixture from its cover and allows air to be drawn around the light, but maintains the same appearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various light fixture systems, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need to extend the life of the lights by circulating air in a ceiling fixture with an inexpensive addition to increase the life of an incandescent or fluorescent light, and yet maintain the same appearance of the fixture. The relevant art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,535 issued on Oct. 16, 1979, to Winfried N. Westermann describes a luminaire for concealed inverted xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d bar ceiling systems comprising a rectangular opening on the sides of the hinged and latched door frame for entrance of air and longitudinal vents in the ceiling of the frame. The device is distinguishable for employing only longitudinal exhaust vents in the top of the frame and entrance openings on the bottom sides by the hinged and latched door frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,533 issued on Apr. 13, 1976, to William H. Spencer et al. describes a vented modular ceiling system combined with a fluorescent lighting and ventilating facility. T-shaped aluminum stringers are interlocked and support acoustical tiles. Air is distributed by plenum chambers to ventilate a portion of the lighting fixtures, but does not actually enter the lighting fixture. This system is distinguishable for not circulating air directly to the light fixture and by utilizing an external circulating air system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,166 issued on May 15, 1976, to Joseph F. Sharp describes a lighting fixture and air flow support system comprising a manufactured ceiling fixture having a surrounding frame with air forced through an upper opening and passing vertically downward and discharged through a lower opening in the frame. On an opposite side of the lighting fixture, air from the room enters a lower opening and is discharged into the space above the fixture through an upper opening of the frame. The system is distinguishable for forming vents in the lighting fixture frame as an original manufactured product.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,730 issued on Sep. 22, 1998, to Manfred Renz describes a mounting system for elaborate mounting filter-fan units in a clean room in a grid structure that provide receiving openings for the filter-fan units. The system is distinguishable for requiring specialized ceiling filtering fan units.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,074 issued on Mar. 1, 1988, to Earl J. Steadman describes a ceiling frame for a lighting fixture in a plaster board panel. The ceiling frame is distinguishable for being inserted in plaster board panels without any air circulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,759 issued on Mar. 25, 1997, to Craig S. Ludwig et al. describes a ceiling structure for retaining light fixtures and air filter panels, having a grid of interconnected rails, hanger hooks and pivoting wall headers. The system is distinguishable for not providing air circulation for the light fixtures.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, an apertured panel frame to draw air around light fixtures solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The invention is directed to a metal frame that fits in a conventional ceiling grid. The frame raises the light fixture from its cover and allows air to be drawn around the light. The frame is constructed in four pieces that snap together at the corners for rapid assembly. The frame is made of a light metal and rests on the ceiling grip where the light fixture normally rests. The light fixture sits on top of the frame, and the lens of the lens of the light fixture is removed and placed in the frame at a lower position which is closer to the conventional position of the lens. Air is allowed to circulate around the light fixture while the same appearance of the conventional light fixture is maintained.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an add-on kit to modify a conventional ceiling light fixture for maintaining air circulation.
It is another object of the invention to provide another frame to lower the lens.
It is a further object of the invention to provide another frame which is easy to assemble and attach to the conventional ceiling light fixture.
Still another object of the invention is to provide another lowered frame to leave a space for enabling the continuous circulation of cooling air through the ceiling light fixture.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.